cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Real Wrestlers used in the CAW shows
Here is a list of Real Wrestlers who have been or being currently used in CAW = Wrestlers = 'Current WWE Wrestlers' *Alberto Del Rio (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW,Jeri-MAX, WGE, NGW, WTWE , EWD) *Alex Riley (Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW, WGE,WEDF, NGW, WTWE) *Antonio Cesaro (NESE, WTW , EWD) *Big E Langston (New-WWE) *Big Show (MIW, SVRWWE, WEDF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, WTWE, WTW , EWD) *Booker T (MIW, WEDF, WGE, NGW , EWD) *Brock Lesnar (WEDF, WGE, TWF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW , EWD) *Brodus Clay (WEDF, WGE, WTWE , EWD) *Chris Jericho (WEDF, NESE, TWF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTW, Jeri-MAX , EWD) *Christian (New-WWE, WEDF, NESE, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, Jeri-MAX) *CM Punk (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, UWR, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Cody Rhodes (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Curt Hawkins (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, NGW) *Curtis Axel/Michael McGillicutty (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WEDF) *Daniel Bryan (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Damien Sandow (New-WWE, WAF, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven , EWD) *Darren Young (New-WWE) *David Otunga (Wrestling Heaven, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, TNXA) *Dean Ambrose (New-WWE, WEDF , EWD) *Dolph Ziggler (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, TNXA) *Drew McIntyre (BWF, New-WWE, NAW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, New-NAW, EWD) *Epico (WGE, WEDF, TNXA) *Evan Bourne (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTWE, TNXA) *Ezekiel Jackson (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW) *Fandango (New-WWE) *Goldust (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Heath Slater (WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, WTW, New-NAW , EWD) *Hunico (NAW, WEDF, TNXA) *Jack Swagger (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Jinder Mahal (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *John Cena (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, URW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, WCW, WTW, EWD) *Justin Gabriel (New-WWE, BWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Kane (NESE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW , EWD) *Kofi Kingston (WEDF, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW , EWD) *Mason Ryan (WEDF, WGE, NGW) *Primo (WGE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, Jeri-MAX, TNXA) *Randy Orton (SMF, New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, DMW, WTWE, NGW, WTW, FNW, EWD, TNXA) *Rob Van Dam (UCCW, WEDF, RAWR, WCW, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA,New-TNA, WGE, NGW , EWD) *Roman Reigns (WEDF, EWD, New-WWE) *R-Truth (Electric CAW Wrestling, New-WWE, ASW,WEDF, WTWE, WGE, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW , EWD) *Ryback (WEDF, New-WWE, EWD) *Santino Marella (WGE, WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven , EWD) *Seth Rollins (SVRWWE, New-WWE, WEDF , EWD) *Sheamus (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE , EWD) *Sin Cara (NESE, IWT, WEDF, WGE, Wrestling Heaven , EWD) *Ted DiBiase Jr. (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Tensai (WGE, NESE, Jeri-MAX, WEDF) *The Great Khali (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF , EWD) *The Miz (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *The Rock (SMF, NAW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, WTWE , EWD) *Titus O'Neil (New-WWE) *Triple H (SMF, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, New-WWE) *Tyson Kidd (WEDF, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Undertaker (DMW, NESE, SVRWWE, UWF, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE , EWD) *Wade Barrett (New-WWE, IWT, WEDF, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, ASW,New-TNA, WGE, NGW, EWD, TNXA) *William Regal (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, WGE, NGW) *Yoshi Tatsu (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE , EWD) *Zack Ryder (WEDF, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven,New-WWE, ASW, WGE, WTW, NGW , EWD) 'Current TNA Wrestlers' *Abyss (WEDF, TNCA, WGE, DMW , EWD) *AJ Styles (UWO,WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WTW, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Alex Shelley (New-TNA, TNCA, WEDF, WGE) *Amazing Red (MIW, TNCA) *Austin Aries (WCW, ASW, WAF) *Bobby Roode (New-TNA, TNCA, BFWH, WGE) *Brian Kendrick (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Chavo Guerrero (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven , EWD) *Chris Sabin (New-TNA, TNCA, WEDF, WGE) *Christopher Daniels (New-TNA, TNCA,NESE) *Douglas Williams (New-TNA, TNCA) *Eric Young (TNCA) *Gunner (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven) *Hernandez (Wrestling Heaven) *Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE , EWD, US-FWA) *James Storm (New-TNA, TNCA, BFWH, WGE) *Jeff Hardy (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, EWD, TNXA) *Jeff Jarrett (Wrestling Heaven, TNCA) *Kazarian (TNCA, BFWH, Wrestling Heaven) *Kurt Angle (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE , EWD) *Magnus (TNCA) *Matt Morgan (Wrestling Heaven,New-TNA, TNCA) *Mr. Anderson/Kennedy (NAW, WEDF, WCW, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Rhyno (RAWR, Wrestling Heaven) *Ric Flair (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven , EWD) *Robbie E (Wrestling Heaven) *Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW, TWF,New-TNA, TNCA) *Sting (WEDF, WCW, NoDQ CAW, TNCA, DMW , EWD) *Samoa Joe (New-TNA,WEDF, TNCA, DMW) *Suicide/MANIK (WDCW, TNCA) *Zema Ion (Wrestling Heaven) 'Ex-WWE/TNA Wrestlers/Legends' *André the Giant (Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven , EWD) *Andrew "Test" Martin (XGWL, ACW) *Ax (WEDF, OPW , EWD) *Batista (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, WGE, Wrestling Heaven, FNW , EWD) *Big Boss Man (Jeri-MAX) *Billy Gunn (WAF, WTW, WEDF) *Blue Meanie (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Bret "The Hitman" Hart (NAW, WEDF, UWO, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, DMW , EWD) *Brian Knobbs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Brutus Beefcake (Jeri-MAX) *Caylen Croft (Wrestling Heaven) *"Masterpiece" Chris Masters (XGWL, MIW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven,WEDF, WGE) *Chuck Palumbo (WEDF) *Crimson (Wrestling Heaven) *Dan Severn (RAWR, NESE) *David Hart Smith (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW) *D'Lo Brown (WAF) *Edge (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, URW, TWF, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, TWF, WFE, DMW, NGW, WGE, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Gangrel (WAF) *Goldberg (WEDF, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, ACW , EWD) *Gillberg (ABW, Wrestling Heaven) *Grand Master Sexay (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Husky Harris (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts (WGE, Wrestling Heaven) *Jerry Saggs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (NAW, UCCW, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *John Morrison (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *KAMA/The Godfather (Jeri-MAX, XGWL) *Kaval/Low-Ki/Senshi (Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *Ken Shamrock (WAF, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA) *Kevin Nash (RAWR, WEDF, WGE, Jeri-MAX, WAF) *Lance Storm (NESE, XGWL,New-TNA) *Lex Luger (Wrestling Heaven) *Luke Gallows/Festus (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Marc Mero (Wrestling Heaven) *Matt Hardy (TNXA, SMF, New-WWE, WCW, ACW. SVRWWE,Jeri-Max, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, ABW) *Maven (CCW, XGWL, MWF) *Michael Tarver (New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven) *Mongo McMichael (Jeri-MAX) *"Alpha Male" Monty Brown/Marcus Cor Von (XGWL, MTW, MWF, New-NAW) *Mordecai/Kevin Thorn (WEDF, NGW, WAF) *Muhammed Hassan (UWF) *Nick Dinsmore/Eugene (TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Nova/Simon Dean (WEDF, WAF) *Paul Burchill (WEDF, WWCE) *Paul London (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Petey Williams (NAW) *Raven (MIW) *Rene Dupree (TWF) *Ricky Ortiz (Wrestling Heaven) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Rikishi (NAW, WEDF, IWT) *"Road Dogg" Jesse James (WAF, WTW, WEDF) *Rodney Mack (XGWL) *Sabu (ACW, EPW) *Sakoda (Jeri-MAX) *Sandman (MIW, ACW) *Scott Hall/Razor Ramon (WEDF, NESE, WAF, OPW , EWD, US-FWA) *Scotty 2 Hotty (WEDF, NAW, ACW, XGWL, Wrestling Heaven) *Shawn Davari (UWF) *Shawn Michaels (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Shelton Benjamin (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, ACW, WGE, NGW, New-NAW, WCW, MIW) *Smash (WEDF, OPW, US-Dojo) *Steve Blackman (WAF, Wrestling Heaven) *Stevie Richards (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Stone Cold (SMF, UCCW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WTW, WGE) *Terry Funk (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, US-FWA) *The Hurricane/Gregory Helms (WEDF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *Trent Barreta (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE) *Tyler Reks (Wrestling Heaven) *Ultimate Warrior (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vader (NAW, WEDF) *Val Venis (WEDF, WAF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vance Archer/Lance Hoyt (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vladimir Kozlov (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW) 'Japanese Wrestlers' *Hayabusa (US-FWA, XGWL, US-Dojo) *Jushin "Thunder" Liger (TWF, MTW, MWF) *KENTA (NESE, DMW) *Milano Collection AT (TWF) *TAKA Minchinoku (BWF,TCW*) *Masahiro Chono (NESE, US-Dojo) *Great Muta (NESE, DMW, US-Dojo) *Shinsuke Nakamura (NESE) *Kenzo Suzuki (IWT) *Kenta Kobashi (TCW*, DMW) *Minoru Suzuki (TCW*, NESE) *Hiroshi Tanahashi (NESE) *Daisuke Sekimoto (NESE) *Satoshi Kojima (NESE) 'Indy talent' *Chris Hero/Kassius Ohno (NESE, WAF) *Colin Delaney (BWF) *Colt Cabana (TWF, XGWL) *Corvus (URW) *"Double D" Dave Dutra (BRAWL) *Delirious (DMW) *El Generico (TWF, NYCW) *Fire Ant (NESE) *Homicide (DMW) *Human Tornado (NESE) *Jack Evans (TWF, TNXA) *Jimmy Rave (TWF) *Juventud Gurererra (TWF) *Kevin Steen (NESE, TWF) *La Parka (TWF) *Matt Taven (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Mike Bennett (WAF) *"Sick" Nick Mondo (US-FWA) *Perry Von Vicious (URW) *Roderick Strong (TWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Sexxy Eddie (TWF) *Soldier Ant (NESE) *Steve Corino (TWF) *Teddy Hart (TWF) *The American Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) (SVRWWE) *Worker Ant (NESE) 'Australian Wrestlers' *Brian Seeker (SVRWWE) *JT Robinson (SVRWWE) *Gene Kelly (SVRWWE) *Matt Bailey (SVRWWE) *Robbie Eagles (SVRWWE) *Ryan Eagles (SVRWWE) 'New Zealand Wrestlers' *Max "The Axe" Damage (IWT) 'Women's Wrestlers' *A.J. Lee (ASW, WTW, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, EWD) *Aksana (New-WWE) *Angelina Love (ACW) *Awesome Kong/Kharma (New-WWE, VWF) *Brie Bella (New-WWE) *Cheerleader Melissa (XGWL) *Chyna (Jeri-MAX) *Gail Kim (BWF, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA) *Jazz (XGWL) *Lana Star (XGWL) *Layla El (New-WWE, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, EWD) *Lita (WCW, WTW, EWD, TNXA, New-WWE) *Kaitlyn (WTW, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, New-WWE) *Kelly Kelly (ASW, WTW Wrestling Heaven, WTWE , EWD) *LuFisto (VWF) *Madison Rayne (WCW) *Maria Kanellis (UCCW, New-WWE, XGWL, WTW) *Maryse (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, WTW, TNXA) *Melina (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, VWF) *Michelle McCool (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, WTWE, VWF) *Mickie James (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, TNXA, VWF) *Nikki Bella (New-WWE) *Stacy Keibler (NGW) *Summer Rae (New-WWE) *Tara/Victoria (DMW) *Trish Stratus (WCW, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, DMW, WTW) *Linda McMahon (IWT, Jeri-Max) *Chyna (IWT) *Ivory (XGWL) *Jazz (XGWL) *Velvet Sky (ASW, ACW) Non-Wrestlers, Managers, and Authority Figures *Mr. McMahon (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW) *Vince Russo (New-WWE, WCW, RAWR) *Shane McMahon (New-WWE, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, NGW, TNXA) *Stephanie McMahon (WCW, CCL, Wrestling Heaven) *Paul Heyman (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Ricardo Rodriguez (New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE) *Theodore Long (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, WGE) *Tiffany (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vickie Guerrero (WEDF,New-WWE, NGW) *Mike Chioda (ICCW) *Jim Ross (SMF, ICCW) *Michael Cole (Jeri-MAX, WEDF) *Linda McMahon (Jeri-MAX) *John Laurinaitis (New-WWE, WEDF) Trivia * John Cena and CM Punk are tied for most used Current WWE Superstar (15 leagues) * Edge is the most used Former WWE Superstar (16 Leagues) * AJ Styles is the most used TNA Superstar (13 Leagues) * Jushin "Thunder" Liger is the most used Japanese Superstar (3 Leagues) * Roderick Strong is the most used Indy Superstar (3 Leagues) * All Australian Superstars are tied for most used Australian Superstar (1 League) * Max "The Axe" Damage is the only and there for most used New Zealand Superstar (1 League) * Michelle McCool and Maryse are the more most used Female Superstars (6 Leagues) * Theodore Long, Ricardo Rodriguiez, Mr. McMahon and Shane McMahon are tied for the most used Non-Wrestler/Managers/Authority Figures (4 Leagues) * Edge is the overall most used Superstar (16 Leagues) Category:CAW Category:Real Wrestlers Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:New-ECW Category:WCDW Category:XGWL Category:WEDF Category:PolishNGW Category:WGE Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:WTW Category:ACW Category:EWD